Daily Life
by Sarahsorad
Summary: TFA: making a collection of random drabbles focusing on whichever characters I feel like writing about at the time.
1. Don't Let the Cave In Get You Down Prowl

Okay so here lately when I'm not on the computer but have random time to do nothing I'll scribble down random little drabbles in my notebook... I have about 7 or 8 so I figured I'd start posting them just for the sake of having done something with them.

So the first ones are going to be in the 100 word range when I was typing them up I noticed that a lot were close to being about 100 words so I figured I'd go with it. I've got stuff on a lot of different characters.. stuff ranging from crack to not crack. So somewhere within the drabbles there's bound to be something someone will enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own it... is that good enough?

* * *

Don't let the cave in get you down Prowl.

100 words.

-----------------------

One megacycle, 36 cycles and seven nanoclicks, it had been that long since the cave in had forced the trio to find a new way out of the cave.

Prowl was about to bash his own processor in, Sari and Bumblebee started singing that song again.

"Don't let the cave in get you down!"

"Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into a frown."

"When the tunnel gets flooded that's when you need a clown!"

"Don't let the cave in get you down Prowl!"

That was it Sari and Bumblebee were never watching Avatar: The Last Airbender ever again.

* * *

So when I got this idea a rerun of Avatar was on... One HAS to love the hippies... it just seemed like something that could happen to Prowl... that and Prowl Bumblebee and Sari have to be the trio that seems to have the most amusing potential in TFA to me.


	2. Rickrolled

So I figured I'd go ahead and post this today

* * *

Rickrolled

100 words

---------------------------------------

So maybe the internet was a vast database in the minds of the humans; but Ratchet was disappointed by how small it was. Nevertheless, at least it had episodes of that amusingly inaccurate Star Trek program. Ratchet accessed the series finale but something odd played.

_We're no strangers to love_

_you know the rules_

_and so do I_

_a full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

Ratchet almost begin to wonder if he had made some kind of error but Sari's laughter interrupted his processing.

"Hey everybody, Ratchet just got Rickrolled!"

Humans had a very odd sense of humor at times.

* * *

Ratchet just seemed likily to get hit by the Prank... so I went with that.


	3. Snakes on a Plane

So yeah I meant to post this a few days ago.. just didn't get around to it.

* * *

Snakes on a Plane

100 words

-----------------------

Starscream didn't like earth and the planet didn't seem to like him. The animal-organics, dogs in particular would try to leak fluid on him while he was recharging in ALT mode, then there were the birds, always in his way when he was flying.

Snakes, snakes were the worst; the animals would sneak inside of him while he was recharging in ALT mode and always seemed to go unnoticed until he was doing something important like kicking Autobot skid-plate.

Starscream had to see the movie; maybe the organics had similar problems and had come up with a solution for them.

* * *

So this one really, really was pure crack there's no getting around it.


	4. I don't believe in ghosts but I'm afraid

So the title for this one comes from lyrics of a Skye Sweetnam song... I thought it was fitting.

* * *

I don't believe in ghosts but I'm afraid of em'

100 words

* * *

"And then there's poltergeists, they're the dangerous ones!"

Sari had spent the past few hours explaining the concept of hosts to Bumblebee.

"That's total scrap, it defies logic."

"Not everything can logically be explained."

"Yeah well, given everything I still got to say; ghosts aren't real."

Something caused a sudden noise; Bumblebee yelped and pointed his stinger at the offending box. Nothing movies ad there was a long silence until Bumblebee asked

"Are they?"

Sari simply shrugged.

Bumblebee knew it was illogical, but it did not stop him from not wanting to recharge at night for a few solar cycles.

* * *


End file.
